Code Realize: Silver in Yuletide
by SaynaYuki
Summary: OC AU: Silver Lady: Van's Yuletides have not always resulted in great memories, but since he joined Lupin's crew things have been getting a little better year after year. After meeting his wife and having a family the hunter would agree things have been getting better, but how does the hunter handle his first family Christmas with his wife and his newborn child?


Prep work here at the top:

First up, the disclaimer: I do not own anything! Code Realize belongs to her publishers, not to me.

Sierra and Mira however are my OC's - Luna belongs to a friend Happydoo2 on DA

Cover Art is By: christon-clivef on deviantart

Story prompt I was given was what would Van's first 'family' Christmas look like - which would also include Mira. So with that in mind I should probably drop some information up here:

-First this is a short story with about 4 chapters worth of content! - So you should follow and check in to know when the next chapter releases!

-Snowstorms of any magnitude are rather rare for where they are currently located

-Van and Sierra would have received holiday/vacation housing outside of London for one of their wedding gifts

-The couple would left the bustle of London right after Mira was born in August, thus spending the autumn season their vacation housing(apple orchards)

\- Van is currently commuting to and from London - but he has a rotating schedule for work now (one week away from home, one week with) - so he can still spend time looking after Sierra and helping her with Mira -If Van's on rotation someone else steps in to watch over Sierra - but either way Sierra & Mira are never left alone

-Sierra's pregnancy was not a good one and she is still recovering from it several months later

* * *

**Chapter One: Gold and Silver**

I woke up with a start.

My breath hitched for only a second as I hesitated, listening intently for any noise that might have caused me to wake up suddenly. A warm arm drifted over me and pulled me closer as my eyes shot to the miniature radio resting on the bedside table. The blue light shone softly, illuminating the small bedside table with a calming light. I felt my heart beat slow back down as I released my held breath.

My wide awake eyes drifted to the window just beyond the light of the radio. The cold glass panels where rimmed in frost, but I could still make out the signs of heavy snow falling in the moonlight. A gust of wind howled and slammed up against the house making a ghostly wail as I heard the man next to me snoring gently. I slowly let my eyes drift to the clock. The clock read just after one am in an unyielding blue light. My eyes passed over the clock to peer at the miniature radio standing next to it. The speaker continued to give off a calming blue light, a safe signal, and I shut my eyes in relief.

Both inventions were made by my friends, the mechanical genius Impey Barbicane and the good doctor Victor Frankenstein, a few months ago. The clock allowed me to glimpse the time without seeing a clock face. Which was an handy invention, but it was the miniature speaker that I actually used more. Undeniably, the miniature speaker was the more useful tool out of the two because of what it played. When activated, the miniature speaker's light changed to a glowing red and start broadcasting between the receiver in my room and the microphone in the room next door. I shuddered a little bit as the wind howled eerily once more, and decided to go check on the other room. I was unable to ignore my raging instincts to check on my newborn.

"Again?" A sleepy voice muttered to me roughly as I started to untangle myself from his warm embrace.

"Sorry dear, I just want to check on her." I hushed quietly.

My husband, who had been sound asleep seconds ago, opened his violet-blue eyes sleepily. "I'll go, you rest for once." The hunter muttered as he groped for his glasses on the bedside table next to him.

"No, really it's fine Van. Just go back to sleep, I'll only be a minute." I encouraged as I shifted the blankets to get out of bed. "I am just going to check on her."

"I'll join you then."

I frowned as he pulled the covers off while sliding his glasses onto the bridge of his nose with an experienced flick. My husband's sleepy figure slipped out of bed and onto the floor with a wordless grumble. I sighed softly and meet him on the other side of the bed. "Really dear, I just want to check to see if she is awake. It's your day off, please, just rest love."

Van scowled, his expression telling me he was both tired and not have any of my excuses. "No, you rest. I haven't seen you sleep more than 3 hours at a time in the last 8 months." He reached out and gently pulled me to him mumbling. "I can't help with feeding her, so please let me take care of this."

I threaded my hands into my husband's disheveled golden locks and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Mmm, no..."

The hunter's hands drifted down my sides and shifted. I felt the man's strong muscles flex under me a second before he picked me up.

"Back to bed dearest, I can handle it. Trust me." He begged as I squeaked quietly. I was lifted up high into the air for a brief second, only to be deposited gently back into the bed a few seconds later.

"Stay." Van's sharp eyes broke no argument as he pulled the blankets back up over top of me.

"But Van…" I protested as he untangled himself from my embrace.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek and then whispered into my ear. "Shh..I'll check on Mirabelle. I promise to bring her back here if she's awake and hungry."

I sighed in disgruntlement as I watched my husband sneak stealthily into adjacent room. He was only gone for a few minutes when he came back with his arms full of our daughter. She was gurgling happily as his voice rumbled softly to her. I gave him a knowing smile as he passed Mira to me.

"I don't know why I bother." He grumbled under his breath as I snickered lightly. "Your instincts are quite remarkable dear. I don't know how you do it."

I adjusted a bit as the semi-sleepy violet-blue eyes of our daughter stared up at me, blinking slowly in recognition. The hungry tears were already starting to form at the corners of her eyes as I held her close.

"Hmmm...I was wondering what had woke me up." I admitted quietly as Van sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. He reached over and flipped on the lamp as my voice dropped. "I thought it was the wind."

"Mmm, I can see why. The snow storm outside is rattling the windows." His face scrunched into a scowl. "I hope it lets up before we have to travel."

I nursed Mira as the hunter cast a hard gaze into his hands. "I hope so too, I really do not want to travel if the weather is bad."

I heard a low dissatisfied sound from the hunter. Obviously unsettled by the thought of getting stuck in a snowstorm, he shot a glance at me and then at our daughter. "I would not risk Mira or you getting caught in bad weather."

I shook my head trying to reason with him. "How about we wait and see what the weather is like in the morning?"

The weight on the edge of the bed shifted. "I don't like the idea." Van's hand came over to stoke the soft velvety hair on Mirabelle's head and I watched as the glint of his wedding ring caught the lamplight. Mira stopped for a second to yawn and then went back to nursing. "Both of you are everything to me. I will not risk taking either of you out in a snowstorm. I'll make the call in the morning and let everyone know we will not be making it."

I was unable to hide my disappointment and Van must have caught it because he opened his mouth to voice his concerns. "You are still recovering from childbirth and Mira is still very young." His voice came grew rougher as his confession grew more emotional. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to either of you."

I lowered my eyes not meeting his gaze as I conceded to Van canceling our trip to visit Saint's mansion for the holidays. "I understand if that is what you think is best…"

The hunter's hand slowly drifted under my chin. The hunter was ashamed to see the disappointed tears starting to trail down his wife's cheek. "Does the trip mean that much to you dearest?"

There was a tiny cry from between us and we both looked down as the crying was getting louder. "No, it is fine! Your only looking out for us!" I tried to wipe away my tears as Mira's cry caught Van's attention.

"Ha...All theses tears on Christmas morning…" The hunter pulled his hand back and scruffed it through his hair roughly making a quick decision. "I can see I won't be winning this battle anytime soon, I can wait until morning to make a decision."

I chuckled weakly in amusement as I cradled Mira, one of my still wayward tears dropping down onto her small hand. "Did you hear that Mira? Your father says there is still a chance we can make it to the Christmas Party tomorrow!"

* * *

Van watched his wife cradling his young daughter in the early morning hours unsure of how this had even happened. He couldn't help the grin from pulling on the corners of his mouth as he watched them both start giggling and smiling at his decision to wait for morning. Internally, he concluded that they both had him wrapped around their finger.

In truth, a lot had changed in the past four months since Mira had rather unexpectedly entered their lives, but as the hunter watched his small family smiling and laughing despite the early morning hour, he found he wouldn't change it for the world. The long, nearly sleepless, nights along with all the chaos that came from having a newborn in the house was something the hunter would have never dreamed he would experience. However as he gazed, his tender wife's long silver hair dropped over her shoulder and tickled their daughter causing the newborn emit a loud peal of delight. Inwardly the hunter realized he wouldn't change this moment for all the world.

This quiet little moment was his idea of a Christmas miracle. A family, let alone his family, to spend Christmas together with was such a miracle that he could scarcely breathe. Bright blue eyes looked up from cooing at their daughter and came to rest on his expectantly. At the same time, eyes almost the exact shade of his own turned over towards him with a reaching hand still gurgling happily.

"Is everything alright Van?" Sierra's voice questioned softly as the hunter held out a rough hand.

Mira squealed with joy as she grab a hold of his finger. "Hmmm, of course? I am just enjoying the view, that's all."

His wife tucked her hair behind her ear blushing lightly as she looked away from him. "Is it...a good view?"

The hunter chuckled at her delightfully cute reaction. Even after all the time that they had been together, she still blushed at the slightest of things. Van followed up as he leaned forward towards his blushing wife. He flashed a brilliant smile to her as his other hand encompassed hers. "From where I am sitting, the best. Merry Christmas dear."

* * *

Author's Corner:  
Working on my Christmas stuff this year - *whistles* -  
-Normally I would keep any stories involving Mira hidden until my main stories have caught up - but - had a request to see how Van would handle his first Family Christmas - and given my current completion rate on my Silver Hearts Story line where this is suppose to intersect(Abet in about 3 years after Silver lady ends) - Odds are you won't see them get married, honeymoon, or anything about Mira for a while... *I am sorry*

-Of course there had to be tears on Christmas morning - lol - when isn't Sierra emotional?  
For some context - Christmas is a very important holiday to Sierra as it is time she normally spent with her family. It was a joyous time for her so she feels quite strongly about trying to make it to a 'family gathering'. Van, on the other hand, isn't really willing to risk Sierra or Mira's life trying to make it into London. Mira is picking up on her mothers distress and her father's protectiveness and gets upset (extremely empathetic just like her mother) - Just a normal day for the Van Helsing Family lol -

Check in next week for another chapter! If you enjoyed the story feel free to drop a comment or like! Or feel free to follow to know when I release next!


End file.
